jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gol and Maia's citadel
Reached by traveling through the dangerously hot Lava Tube, Gol and Maia's Citadel is a Lurker-corrupted, puzzle-filled, vast Precursor city which is by far the largest in the game. Next to it, is the largest Dark Eco Silo in the entire World. During TPL, Gol Acheron and his sister Maia took the once marvelous place as their own sinister base of operations for their psychotic plans of recreating the world to their liking. Their take over of the citadel has created a blend of technology not seen before as well as the capturing of all four sages. Also, a word to the wise, you better watch your step on the mid-air platforms or that's last thing you'll be watching, for below you is a seemingly bottomless fall. After the events of TPL, it is unknown if the Citadel still exists, however; it can be assumed that it has fallen to the Metal Heads. Precursor Artifacts Upon entering this incredibly massive Citadel, you will encounter flickering blue panels on the sides of the corridor (possibly Blue Eco) and beyond that, you begin to see what is a vast area filled with Precursor metal and spinning platforms. It is home to the Lurker-modified Platforms and a Precursor Robot (seen in a force field) which was originally precursor technology. It also houses a Precursor Lift, everyone's favorite Launchers, many Eco Vents, the largest Dark Eco Silo, Precursor Orb Containers, some Blue Eco Lifts, and the mysterious Rift gate. Some of the technology could have been made entirely by Gol and Maia but it is most likely that the basis of the Citadel is Precursor and they just modified the technology already there. It also has the most ancient Precursor Door on its roof. It can only be opened by placing 100 Power Cells on its front. Nobody knows what lies behind it, since it is on the edge of the roof however it is believed that the rift gate is behind it. The most effective way of seeing behind it is by going back onto the Silo's top and clearly nothing is behind it. It is not possible to tip-toe around the edge of the pillars either side of the door as you soon hit an invisible wall put there by the game makers, who have clearly gone to great lengths to ensure it remains hidden... Challenges *Walkway: After hitting a blue button, a walkway of squares will appear before you to let you cross the chasms. Before you begin hopping every which way, note that whatever color button you land on his the color that will drop from the entire walkway (EX: Hitting a red tile makes all the red tiles drop.) Some challenges require that you complete a walkway to get across to them. (Roll Jump to shortcut to a tile further along the walkway) There are four challenges to complete each to reach a sage and usually contain a different Sage's Eco. The first three challenges can be done in any order. *'Blue Eco Challenge:' Going left on the spinning platform will lead you to three more platforms each with a half cut out of it making it more challenging to jump. Once you pass them, however; you will enter a corridor which will take you to the Blue Eco Challenge. Here you most use the launch pads and the blue Eco provided to reach the other side. Timing is key here so make sure you are underneath the pad when you land and if the platforms are close enough together, skip ones that aren't necessary. Also, be sure to land on the pads that contain more Blue Eco to add to your meter. Completing the challenge will free the Yellow Sage. *'Red and Yellow Eco Challenge:' After freeing the Yellow Sage, follow the path to a series of spinning platforms followed by a large walkway. This challenge requires you to smash all three Lurker Generators and squish the swarm of Jumpers, which will free the Red Sage. *'Machinery Challenge:' After freeing the Red Sage, follow the path to the next challenge, which really doesn't involve a lot of Eco. In this Challenge, you will have to traverse many platforms and moving machinery which without timing, gets really frustrating. Completing this challenge will free the Blue Sage. *'Platform Challenge:' After freeing the Blue Sage, return to the first spinning platform and go right until you reach the stepping stone of platforms. Climb them and continue up the spinning platforms until you reach the top. Here, you will see giant rotating platforms which you will need climb if you wish to free the Green Sage (by the looks of it, he doesn't seem to happy). The platforms act as connecting stairs until you reach the third one which is a ramp. The final platform is another stair and then you reach the wooden balcony where you will traverse around the back side of the machine you climbed to reveal the final cage Generator for the Green Sage and the door to the Final Fight. Final Fight After taking the elevator to the top of the Citadel, travel to the Silo using the Blue Eco Platform to begin your showdown with the Precursor Robot. Once there, pick up a Yellow Eco cluster and aim for the eye of the robot. With a couple of shots, the duo will begin their zippy squeals and the fight is on! They will then launch a timed bomb onto the Silo where you must dart to your left and touch the Blue Eco Vent, then run to the Launch Pad on your right. Once in the air, you will make a narrow escape of being obliterated. Now, the two will launch Green Eco into the crack in the Silo which will unleash deadly spiked Dark Eco creatures. Destroy them using Yellow Eco to begin a second bomb scene. Now begins the second shooting cycle where you must leap over the Red Eco blasts while using the Yellow Eco to shoot the robot's gauntlet. After a third Bomb scene, the two begin firing massive Yellow Eco blasts at you where you must dodge and return the favor. Now a cutscene will show the formation of Light Eco and Daxter's furry sacrifice. This begins the final bomb scene where multiple bombs are launched at it's up to you to get to the Light Eco before they explode. Upon doing this reveals Light Jak and the end of the Dark Duo's plans. Congrats! You have just saved the world! Trivia *The Citadel is actually a large Precursor city as referenced by Keira in one of her lines as you walk around the Red Sage's hut (not during a cutscene). * It is possible to see the road you travelled from the top of the Citadel: Sandover Village => Fire Canyon => Rock Village => Mountain Pass => Volcanic Crater => Lava Tube => Gol and Maia's Citadel. However, you can't see some of these places. Collectibles Power Cells * Free the Blue Sage * Free the Red Sage * Free the Yellow Sage * Free the Green Sage * Free 7 Scout Flies Scout Flies * Very conveniently placed to the immediate right of the Citadel's entrance. * On a wood platform to the far right of the robot. It's somewhere below the Red Sage's cage, at the bottom. * Just to the immediate left of the west chamber entrance. From the Citadel entrance, travel to the left side and hop across the revolving pie pieces and jump to the blue-glowing corridor. On the other side of the doorway is the west chamber and this Scout Fly. * On a wood ledge high above the room on the west side of the room. After releasing the Yellow Sage, leap from revolving pie piece to pie piece until you see a wood ledge. The Scout Fly is at the edge. * On a thin rest ledge you'll come to on the way to the east chamber. A lot of jumping from one pie piece to the other is required. * Perched on a wood platform in the north chamber. You must traverse the moving and rotating platforms to reach this; on the way to free the Blue Sage. * On the wood walkway next to the tubular container the robot is contained in. It's on the same level as the crystal to free Samos. Precursor Orbs 200 Precursor Orbs Gallery GMC Entrance.JPG Eco Sage cage generator.jpg|The cages that trapped the Eco Sages (concept art) Category:The Precursor Legacy locations